weirdcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
An Interview with Aftershock Crime Fighter (RNA)
When *August 12th 2013 Where *Facebook The Interview *Q:What inspired you to become a crime fighter? A:What inspired me to do the crime fighting aspect of being a RLSH is the general sense of Apathy I get from my city and a need to do something more in my life. To make a contribution to my community where others simply take. *Q:What kind of crime fighter are you, do you do patrols, volunteer, oracle work, paranormal crimefighting or all of the above? A:I do what I call "Safety Patrols" around my neighborhood as well as near by neighborhoods. Usually the Oshawa Trails pathway where a lot of crime goes down. I also will be starting with Habitat For Humanity this week actually, a Non-Profit Organization that specializes in building homes for needy families or the impoverished. I wouldn't be opposed to Oracle work if it was needed of me though. *Q:Do you use any gadgets or gear and if so how do you get it? A:Specialized gadgets not so much, but I do have some armor and customized uniform pieces. My armor consists mostly of customized sports protective gear, a self-made impact protection vest that covers my chest and back, and armored airsoft gloves. I get a lot of my gear from Hero: Army Surplus, and Thrift Stores. *Q:What is your main mode of transportation when on patrol? A:When I patrol I usually go by foot, but I've also been known to use an old beat-up skateboard. Just a regular one, not the longboards the Initiative uses. I would however love to get one eventually! *Q:Do you patrol with other crime fighters, are you associated with a group of crime fighters? A:Yes, I do patrol with other crime fighters from time to time. I also have a team called The Katalysts. We range from Ontario to all of Canada as well as some scattered RLSH's through out the rest of the world. My specific team here in my city however is called The Justice Crew of Oshawa. *Q:If there was a documentary about you what song would play at the beginning (Your Theme Song)? A:"Aquaman's Rousing Song Of Heroism" from the Batman: Brave And The Bold animated series or "Turtle Power" by Partners In Kryme. Due to me being dubbed "Turtleman" by the local citizens of my city *Q:What would you say to inspire new young crime fighters? A:I would say what I always say "Do WHAT you can, WHEN you can. Even one act of random kindness can have great positive affects that creates ripples in the pond of life, reaching far beyond what you can see" *Q:Do you have a head quarters, does your team have a headquarters? A:No REAL Headquarters has been established as of yet. However I always tend to met any newcomers (new RLSH) to my team at Storie Park on Mill St. Some of my team have also met more than a few times at what we now call "Brightwing Tower" which is an up and coming Katalyst's apartment. Ha ha. *Q:Is there anything you would like to say to the reader before the interview has been concluded? A:Yes of course! I'd like to say that even though we don't have super powers like the heroes in comic books, there are super heroes in real life and we care a lot about our community. You can always count on us to make our cities and towns a better place. So when you see one of us walking down your street, feel safe and know that we're only here to help. Do not let the uniqueness of our attire frighten you, we're Real Life Super Heroes, only criminals and apathy should need fear us! Sources *https://www.facebook.com/aftershok.rlsh